


Boundaries

by AvengersCompound (emilyevanston)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, BDSM, Bondage, F/F, Face-Sitting, Forced Orgasm, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding Crops, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 23:24:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17631725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/AvengersCompound
Summary: Bound to the bed with Natasha and Maria dominating you, you wonder how you get into these situations.





	Boundaries

You were never sure how you got yourself into these situations.

Not that you minded exactly.  Far from it.  Bound naked to the bed while you watched Hill and Natasha prepare themselves.  Natasha had dressed in a red corset and was currently tapping a riding crop against her thigh.  While Maria was in a black matching bra and panties set that looked closer to sportswear than lingerie as she lay out toys in order of size.  You had your safe words in place, you always did.  This was what you wanted. This was why you nagged at them to play.

Natasha tapped Maria on the thigh with the crop and Maria spun narrowing her eyes at her.  There was always a definite hierarchy in the bedroom when you decided that taunting them into threeways was a good idea.  A chain of command if you will.  Natasha was firmly at the top, while you were always at the bottom.  Maria did tend to defer to Nat, given outside the bedroom Maria was the one in charge she didn’t always take to it naturally.  Natasha got off on testing her limits.  “I think you should plug her,”  Natasha said.

Maria looked like she was about to tell her to do it herself for a moment and you wriggled in your bonds excited to see if she would do it.  It was always fun to get to see Maria punished too.

Instead, she picked up the lube and a steel plug with a synthetic fox tail attached.  She approached the bed slowly and grinned at you.  “You’re in for it tonight you know?”  She said as she slowly applied lube to the plug.

“Mmm… I know.”  You hummed lifting your hips.

“So eager,”  Maria said kneeling between your legs.  She slid a pillow under your ass and began rubbing lube over your asshole.  “Maybe if you’re a good girl I’ll peg your ass too.”

You smirked up at her.  “Maybe if you’re a good girl, Nat will let you.”

“Ohhh…”  She laughed and slapped your thigh.  “Pushing your luck.  Nat’s got the crop out, did you not see that?”

“I saw her use it on you.”  You taunted.

She shook her head and thrust two fingers roughly into your ass.  You yelped at the sudden sting and burn in your ass and bucked your hips up under her.  “Want to keep being a smart mouth?”

You shook your head.  “No.  No, I’ll be good.”

“That’s what I thought.”  She said and eased back, slowly moving them, to stretch you out.

As you began to relax and your ring muscle gave under her fingers she took her fingers away and slowly eased the plug in.  You moaned as your anus stretched and burned taking it in.  She drew it out, holding it at its widest point before pushing it in and wriggling it around.

When it was firmly in place Hill moved away and Natasha took her place.  “Thought you might be a little brat did you?”  She said as she ran he crop down your skin.  It left a wake of goosebumps as it traveled down towards your pussy and sent a shiver running through you.

“Sorry, Natasha.”  You whimpered.

She flicked the crop so it snapped against your hip, stinging, but not as much as it could.

She ran it back over your skin and began teasing her fingers up and down your pussy.  “You will be sorry, Lisichka,”  She said and snapped the crop against one of your nipples.

You cried out at the sudden and hash sting.  Your nipple hardened and added to the pain that had already been inflicted upon it.  She repeated the action on the other nipple and it brought tears to your eyes.  The pain mixed with the tingle that was being created in your cunt and started to become something else.  Something new.  “Tell Hill you’re sorry.”  She said.

“I’m sorry, Hill.”  You whimpered, pushing your hips up against Natasha.

Natasha snapped the crop against your clit and you screamed.  It stung and burned and you wanted to close your legs to relieve it but the bonds kept your legs splayed open.

“Oh, my poor little baby.”  Natasha cooed.  “Did it hurt?”

“Yes, Nat.”  You whimpered as she gently ran her finger in circles over it.

“Did you like it?”  She purred.

You nodded, even as tears leaked from the corner of your eyes.

“Do you want another?”

You nodded again.

“Now, now, Lisichka.  You know you have to do more than that.”

You whimpered and pushed your hips up against her hand.  She took it away and just looked down at you with her eyebrow raised.

“Please, Natalia.”  You begged.  “Please, can I have another.”

She smiled her wicked half smile at you and flicked the crop against your clit again.  The sting was both worse and better.  You cunt felt like it was on fire and you bucked hard against your restraints.

“Good, girl.”  She cooed.  “Now Hill is going to sit on your face and if you do a good job eating her out, I’ll kiss it better for you.”

Hill approached, working her panties down and off.  “What’s your signal?”  She asked as she walked on her knees over the mattress.

You opened and closed your hands in lots of three.

“Good girl.”  She said and straddled your face.

You flattened your tongue and ran it up her folds.  Her fluids coated your tastebuds.  Salty and acidic, sweet and musky.  You swirled your tongue around and sucked and as you did Natasha flicked the tip of her tongue over your sore and sensitive clit.  It was like relief and torture all at once and you moaned and lifted your hips up against her mouth.

Maria rocked her own hips against your face and you pushed your tongue up and flicked it around so she could fuck herself with it.  You sucked, pulling her clit into your mouth and Natasha did the same for you sending you a harsh shudder through you.  Her fingers entered you.  The way she moved them dragging them over your walls, hitting your g-spot and pressing against them, before sliding away, only to return again a moment late sent wave after wave of pleasure through you.  The way it mingled with the throb in your clit that the drew out and added to each suck and nip of it she made, and the dull ache in your ass thanks to the plug made it hard to hold yourself together.  You knew Natasha wouldn’t let you come until Hill had though.  So you doubled down your efforts.

You were at a disadvantage with your hands bound the way they were.  Using only your mouth while both women’s hands were running over you.  Natasha using them on your cunt, while Maria massaged your breasts and pinched your nipples.

Each time you felt your orgasm near, Natasha would pull back and crack the riding crop against your thigh.  Thankfully Maria’s body responded to you perfectly and after the fourth time yours was held back, her legs began to tremble and with a cry she came, shuddering in your mouth.

Hill swung her leg over, climbing off you and pulling her panties back on as Natasha doubled down her efforts.  This time as you felt the familiar press of your orgasm in your gut, bearing down on you, she didn’t ease up.  As your legs began to tremble, Natasha pressed her teeth down on your clit and corkscrewed her wrist so her knuckles dug into your g-spot.

You arched up violently and jerked against your bonds, crying out as you came, gushing on Natasha.

She sat up rubbing your clit through it, smirking at you.  “My beautiful little fox, look at you.”

You relaxed back, panting.  Your head was all floaty.  A mix of endorphins and adrenaline making you feel slightly high.  Warm and fuzzy, so that the little red welts from the crop didn’t even register.

“What color are we, Lisichka?”  Natasha asked.

You hummed.  “Green.”

Natasha put the crop down and stood, taking off her panties.  She bent over as she did it so you got a view of her ass.  You licked your lips, wanting to taste her too.  To have her cum on your face the way Maria did.

She turned back to you and picked up the Hitachi.  You moaned at the mere thought of it being held against your clit.  Making you come and come and come until you couldn’t take it anymore.

“Now, Lisichka,”  She said getting up on the bed and walking on her knees towards her head.  “You get to make me come while Maria fucks your ass.  That’ll be nice won’t it?”

“Yes, Natalia.”  You hummed and looked over at Maria.

The brunette stood beside the bed, harness already in place.  She was slicking the black dildo she had set into it with lube and she raised her eyebrow at you.  “Told you.”

Natasha straddled your face and you ran your tongue up her pussy.  As you swirled it around drinking up all of you that you could, Maria moved between your legs and slowly eased the plug out of your ass.  You groaned into Natasha’s cunt and Maria began moving it in and out holding it at its widest before pushing it back in again.  You moaned again and pulled on your ankle binds.

“Alright, Hill, get on with it.”  Natasha scolded.

Hill flicked at your clit before pulling the plug out.  You squeaked and tried to focus on Natasha, but it slowly became harder and harder to do.  Maria eased the dildo into your ass and even though she took her time entering you, she didn’t give you time to adjust before she started to thrust.  Pain spread through you radiating out from your ass.  It was dull from your endorphin high and blended with the pleasure it was causing too.

Then a loud buzz filled the room and Natasha placed the Magic Wand against your clit and everything fell apart.

It was like your senses were being assaulted and you couldn’t focus anymore.  You had this vague sense that the only way this would end was if you used your signal or Natasha came.  That vague sense was enough to be able to keep focusing on Natasha’s pussy.  The tart taste of her arousal filled your mouth adding to your own burning need.

Maria held your hips still as she fucked your ass relentlessly.  Pleasure and pain mixing together.  Tearing you open and sending shockwaves through you.

It was the vibe that sent you over though.  The intense buzz pressed against your already over sensitive clit made your second orgasm hit quickly.  You screamed out and jerked under them but neither woman eased up on you.  As it faded away another hit.  Then another.  Until you lost count and you weren’t even sure when one started and the other ended.  You tried to focus on Nat but you weren’t even sure how much your mouth was affecting her.  You sucked and bit at her clit but erratically.  Broken by each orgasm.  You started to wonder if this might be how you would die.  Not in a battle against HYDRA but fucked to death by two women you kept nudging into dominating you.

Finally, just when you thought you either needed to signal or you were going to pass out Natasha came.  Her body shuddering above you and her fluids filling your mouth.

You drank them down and as you did Natasha and Maria reacted instantly.  Natasha climbed off you, switching off the vibe and putting it aside.  Maria eased the toy from your ass and started to uncuff your legs.

Together they uncuffed you and began rubbing lotion into your skin and checking to see if you were hurt at all.

“You did so well, Lisichka,”  Natasha praised.  “How do you feel?”

“Mmm…”  You hummed.  The truth was you felt amazing.  Floaty and soft and your skin prickled.

“High as a kite.”  Maria chuckled.  “You want to take a bath with us, ya little space cadet?”

“Mm-hmm… you gotta use a bath bomb.”  You hummed.

She rolled her eyes.  “Yes, ma’am.”  She looked at Natasha and chuckled.  “Do you even have one?”

Natasha shrugged.  “Not sure.  There’s some stuff there.  See what you can find.”

Maria kissed your forehead and got up heading to the bathroom.  It could be a bit of a shock to the system when the two of them switched over to aftercare mode after being so rough with you.  You did like it though.  Sometimes it was the best part.


End file.
